Passing Notes
by Frederika Gryphon
Summary: Awwww! All boys have teenage worriees, right? Well, S, R, and J are bored and passing notes in History of Magic...


Passing Notes  
  
I got the idea for this fic randomly, on the bus. The idea that James, Sirius and Remus are bored in a History of Magic lesson, and decide to pass notes to each other..just for some backround knowledge on the situation, James fancies Lily, Sirius is gay, or bi, or something and has a bit of a crush on Remus, and Remus isn't too sure what the hell is going on with him anyway. No, theres no slash..few references, maybe, but no slash.  
  
~Something James has written~  
  
*Something Sirius has written*  
  
"Something Remus has written"  
  
Passing Notes  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*Hey, Moony*  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
*Whats up with Prongs and Lily?*  
  
"Dunno. He still fancies her I think."  
  
*Oi, Potter*  
  
~What?~  
  
*What's with you and Evans?*  
  
~Er..not too sure actually. Still think she's hot.~  
  
*And..?*  
  
~Well, I dunno really. She still thinks I'm scum.~  
  
*Bummer*  
  
~Yeah. What about you?~  
  
*What about me?*  
  
~You and Moon~  
  
"What about me?!"  
  
*Nothing.*  
  
~Nothing, what? Happening?~  
  
*Prongs, shut up*  
  
~Why?~  
  
*You want me to make you?*  
  
"No, really, what about me?"  
  
*NOTHING... what are you, a friend or a police dog?*  
  
"Werewolf, actually."  
  
*Shut up. Both of you.*  
  
:::::::::::::: New note :::::::::::::::::  
  
~ Pad? Sorry.~  
  
*Can you ever keep your mouth shut?*  
  
~Technically, I wasn't talking.~  
  
*I'm warning you..if you have to talk about it, not in front of him, ok?*  
  
~ Is that why you're not letting Remus see this?~  
  
*Well done, Gillyweed for brains.*  
  
~ Ok, chill out. So what IS happening?~  
  
*I don't know. I still like him..but how the hell do you tell someone that sorta thing?*  
  
~I will~  
  
*No you bloody well wont.*  
  
~Fine. Surely he couldn't take it that badly though?~  
  
*What?*  
  
~I mean, if you told him. Whats the worse that could happen?~  
  
*Good God, Prongs is acting all serious.*  
  
~Answer me..~  
  
*None of your business.*  
  
~He's my friend as well as yours.~  
  
*So?*  
  
~So, I'm allowed to talk about him as well.~  
  
:::::::Note remains unanswered:::::::::  
  
~Talk to me, you plank.~  
  
*Why?*  
  
~This is clearly a really big thing for you.~  
  
*Guys don't just chat about things like this you know.*  
  
~You asked me about Lily~  
  
*That's different.*  
  
~How? Its clear you fancy the damn pants off him.~  
  
*How clear?*  
  
~Clear enough for me to see you should do something about it. I still think you should tell him. Before you explode.~  
  
*If I could reach you, I'd hit you SO hard right now.*  
  
~ Oh come on Sirius. Its clearly making you feel miserable~  
  
*Don't you try telling me what I feel. You have no idea.*  
  
~Try me. In case you haven't noticed, I adore Evans too. God, I spend most nights thinking of her.~  
  
*Yeah? Do you spend most nights having to perform Cheering Charms on yourself, to stop yourself crying? Do you shiver every time shes near you, get electric shocks if she touches you? Do you need her so badly you think you'll..*  
  
::::::::::: Rest of note scribbled out ::::::::::::::::::  
  
~Jeez.~  
  
*Go away*  
  
~What, after reading that? Dude, you've got it bad.~  
  
*I said go away*  
  
~Pad, grow up. Not talking to me isn't going to do a thing~  
  
~Sirius, you little sod.~  
  
~SIRIUS!~  
  
~ I'm going to keep bombarding you with these til you talk~  
  
*I'd like to bombard you with something, preferably hard, heavy and  
painful.*  
  
~I'm serious.~  
  
*No, I'm Sirius.*  
  
~That was predictable.~  
  
*Isnt as funny on paper*  
  
~It isn't funny anyway~  
  
*I thought you were meant to be cheering me up*  
  
~I was? Oh well. I'm just saying it wouldn't kill you to say something to  
him.~  
  
*That's what you think*  
  
~Fine, be like that. But I'm just saying that he's your friend. He would  
understand something like this.~  
  
*Not something this strong. And I don't trust myself*  
  
~To what?~  
  
*To have any self control. C'mon, I'm a bloke. *  
  
~I sincerely hope so~  
  
*Ha ha. Prick. But think about it - would you trust yourself with Lily?*  
  
~Ah. I see.~  
  
*Specially as you know what I'm like*  
  
~ coughmanwhorecough ~  
  
*Yuh huh. God, I'd probably jump on him*  
  
~Ugh, I don't need to hear this.~  
  
*You wanted me to talk*  
  
~Yeah, I didn't want Sirius porn though.~  
  
*God, no wonder Evans thinks youre a git - you are*  
  
::::: New note arrives from Remus ::::::  
  
"God, what're you two wittering on about?"  
  
~ Stuff. Pads in a bad mood~  
  
"Why?"  
  
~ Probably doesn't want me to tell you.~  
  
"Charming. What is it, girlfriend troubles?"  
  
~You COULD say that.~  
  
"Well, tell him from me that he's got nothing to complain about. Like,  
how many girls asked him out last week?"  
  
~ Ah. I discovered they were actually 2nd Years.~  
  
"What?! Brilliant! I can tease him for weeks. Still.."  
  
~ Still what?~  
  
"Oh come on, girls like him."  
  
~He never seems to have a g/f though.~  
  
"What about Skye?"  
  
~I think she's gay now..~  
  
"What, Sirius is that crap?!"  
  
~ Funny..nah, he likes someone who doesn't really dig him~  
  
"Bummer."  
  
~That's what I said~  
  
"They'll come around"  
  
~ Maybe. What about you anyway? Is there love in the air for our  
lycanthropic friend?~  
  
"God, theyre fighting for me, I'm being stalked, letters by the storm.."  
  
~Get real Moon~  
  
"Ok, actually, I don't think anybody gives a damn."  
  
~Aw. Don't you like anybody?~  
  
"Nobody Ive got a chance with."  
  
~Why not?"  
  
"Shes in the Weird Sisters."  
  
~ What, Cecilina? Ugh,she looks like a pig.~  
  
"I think shes alright."  
  
~You, my friend, need glasses.~  
  
::::: Another note.:::::  
  
*Prongs, you alive?*  
  
~Oh, sorry, I was writing to Moon~  
  
*Please don't say about what I said*  
  
~Nah, just nattering.~  
  
*Ok, but you say anything..*  
  
~Yes, ok! God, calm down.~  
  
:::::::James turns back to Remus's note :::::::::::::  
  
"I don't need glasses! Everyone has their own tastes.."  
  
~Hmm. Ok then, lets see. Uhhh. Lily or Skye?~  
  
"Skye."  
  
~ Youre mad. Um.ha ha, McGonagal or that Herbology witch?~  
  
"You are sick."  
  
~No, just annoying. Which one?~  
  
"Er, Herbology, nothing can be worse than McGonagal."  
  
~ Um, ok. God..Marilyn Monroe or. er.Skye, again.~  
  
"Marilyn's dead."  
  
~Duh. But if she were alive..~  
  
"Um.both? Nah, probably Marilyn. As Skye is a) Sirius's ex, and b) a  
lesbian."  
  
~Good observation. Um.. Sirius or Peter?"  
  
"I repeat. You. Are. Goddamn. Sick."  
  
~ No, go on choose. ~  
  
"But theyre my friends!"  
  
~Mine too~  
  
"Who'd you pick?"  
  
~Er.dunno~  
  
"See?"  
  
~Ummmm.Peter. Youre right, this is sick. You still have to answer though.~  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
~Unless you want my wand up your nose.~  
  
"Ok,ok, God.Sirius."  
  
~Why?~  
  
"Cos Peter..I dunno. Sirius is more like me."  
  
~Poof.~  
  
"You started it, plank."  
  
~Poofter~  
  
"I'll shove that broomstick of yours where the sun don't shine."  
  
~Point taken.~  
  
"Why'd you say Peter?"  
  
~ I like short people. I can lean on them~  
  
"Weirdo. Whats so bad about Pad?"  
  
~Nothing.I was only joking..you ARE a poof.~  
  
"I'm warning you Potter."  
  
::James starts singing under his breath, Moony the Poof, Moony the Plank to the tune of something silly like Rosie and Jim:::  
  
*Moony the Poof?*  
  
~Never you mind, Padders.~  
  
*Moony the Poof?*  
  
"Ugh. Don't ask."  
  
::::: Bell goes :::::: 


End file.
